


Hijo de la Luna

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, two sisters, the Moon and Sun were born. The Moon wanted something so desperately that her sister had: children, so she adopts a boy and names him Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hijo de Luna

Above the world, she watches, the moon in her great beauty. It was on one of her times watching over Europe that she heard the desperate pleas of a young gypsy woman. "Oh, why?!" she cried. "Why does no one wish to be with me?!"

"Young one," she whispered, "why do you despair?"

"I cannot find a man to marry me!" she cried.

"Ahh, I can help you, you know."

"How?"

"I can bring this man you desire to you in exchange for something that I want so desperately."

"What's that?" the woman inquires.

"Your firstborn child…" The moon, sweet Luna, wanted a child so desperately, you see, but she could find no man to give one to her. Her sister, Taiyō, the sun already had children that she'd adopted, 14 in fact; they were called the Noah Clan.

"Anything!"

Just as the moon had said, one day, a gypsy man came for her hand in marrage, and just as the moon desired, the firstborn was to be hers. The child, a boy was born with pale skin, grey eyes, and snow white hair, the opposite of his parents. Because of this, the gypsy man believed that the woman had cheated on him and brutally stabbed her to death. Then he took the child to the top of the mountain and abandoned him.

Above it all, the moon watched, heart aching for her new son. When he was left alone, she flew down from the heavens, and the night sky became black and empty. She took the boy into her loving arms and arose back into the sky with her child of skin.

She named him, Allen.

Years passed, and young Allen grew up. With his body, his curiosity grew stronger, and he wished to see the world that he was taken from. He longed to feel the warmth of this adoptive aunt in the daylight with his cousins by his side. He wanted to have friends and someone to talk to other than his madre. But the person he longed to meet most of all was, Taiyō's tortured, eldest son, Adam Millennium.

_ **Hijo de la Luna** _

_**Fool is he who doesn't understand** _

_**Tells a legend** _

_**That a female gypsy** _

_**Conjured the moon until dawn** _

_**Crying she would ask** _

_**That the day would come** _

_**For she to marry a gypsy** _

_**You'll have your man, ebony skin** _

_**From the sky the full moon talked to her** _

_**But in return I want** _

_**The first-born child** _

_**You breed from him** _

_**Cause someone who sacrifices her son** _

_**In order to not be alone** _

_**Would only barely love him** _

_**[Chorus]** _

_**Moon, you want to be mother** _

_**And you can't find love** _

_**That makes you woman** _

_**Tell me, silver moon** _

_**What are you going to do** _

_**With a child of skin?** _

_**Son of the moon** _

_**From a cinnamon father was born a child** _

_**As white as the back of an ermine** _

_**With grey eyes** _

_**Instead of olive** _

_**Albino child of the moon** _

_**Curse his seal** _

_**This is a foreigner's child** _

_**And I won't keep the truth** _

_**[Chorus]** _

_**Gypsy man thinking he's been dishonored** _

_**Attacked his woman, knife in hand** _

" _ **Whose son is this?**_

_**You've cheated on me"** _

_**And he wounded her deadly** _

_**Then he walked up the mount** _

_**With the child between his arms** _

_**And forsook him there** _

_**[Chorus]** _

_**And in those nights the moon is full** _

_**It will be because the child is in a good mood** _

_**And if the child cries** _

_**The moon shall wax** _

_**To serve as a cradle** _

_**And if the child cries** _

_**The moon shall wax** _

_**To serve as a cradle...** _

One day when Allen was still very small, he asked his adoptive mother to let him go and see the Earth, and after many pleading looks and puppy dog eyes, she allowed her precious boy to leave her behind. There he went to a circus and met a traveling clown by the name of Mana Walker whom he became friends with. From then on, every full moon, Allen visited Mana while Luna sulked in the sky, turning it all black.

Mana knew what the little white haired boy was because of his brother and therefore was able to teach him how to disguise himself so he'd look like an ordinary human. So when Mana died and a sulking Allen didn't come back up to the sky, choosing to stay for Mana's funeral, Adam had no idea who he was talking to. But Allen did and accepted his cousin's offer to bring Mana back.

Above it all, Luna still watch unable to take back her child while he couldn't remember her…


	2. Chapter 2

Allen jerks up from his dream, the same one that he's been having for months: ever since he finally evoked Crown Clown's true form, the Sword of Exorcism. He props himself up quietly, not wanting to wake Link, but he does anyway. The blond looks up at him sleepily and asks, "that dream again?"

"Yeah."

"Come here, Allen." The white-haired youth scrambles down to cuddle up the inspector in charge of watching him. This has become a common thing in the privacy of Allen's room, because in Link's own opinion, Allen would never harm anyone.

"Why can't I remember anything that doesn't have to do with Mana?"

"I don't know."

Allen walks out into the garden alone that next night, because Link's in a meeting with Levierrier, and looks up at the moon, not really paying attention to where he's going. "Why are my memories centered around seeing you?" he asks the seemingly inanimate object. "Even now, why are my eyes always drawn to you?"

"Moyashi?" Allen turns around to see Kanda coming up behind him. "What are you doing out here without your stalker?"

"Howard had a meeting."

"The two of you are on first name terms now?"

"Yeah." The whitette smiles. "Better than you and me now."

"Che. Like I care."

"I know you don't." The boy looks back up at the moon, feeling sorrow for no reason welling up inside of him.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Allen inquires, startled by the sound of his rival's voice.

"Stare up at the moon."

"I don't really know." Allen sits down underneath a cherry tree, Kanda joining him after a moment. "I just feel calmer when I look at her."

"Her?"

The younger teen giggles. "I just feel that she's a her." Kanda's face becomes solemn at what he says next. "When I was dying, when that tease put a hole in my heart, I just kept looking at her, and I felt safe. I almost want to be in a situation like that again just so I can look at her and feel safe for once… I don't feel safe anymore, Kanda. I'm scared." Right in front of the samurai exorcist's eyes, the seemingly kindest and happiest person in the Black Order breaks down, sobbing into his gloved hands. "I'm scared, Kanda!"

Not knowing what else to do, the blunette pulls the crying teen into his lap and just lets him cry.

_A hand runs through his ivory hair, calming him down greatly. "Don't be scared, mi_ _hijo_ _. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."_

_Allen looks up at the woman who looks so much like him. "Who are you?"_

_She smiles. "Someone who loves you very much. I'm someone who wants to keep you safe for all eternity. You used to know me, long before you met Mana."_

" _But I don't remember you!"_

" _You will. And when you do, I'll come to take you away. Now be a good boy and sleep." Allen smiles and reaches up to touch her cheek. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little_ _hijo_ _. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses."_

Around noon, Allen's drug out of his bed roughly by Central officials, but he doesn't care; he's too tired to care anymore. The teen's lead into the science department where a frantic Link stands with Levierrier. "What do you want?" he snarls, just wanting to go back to sleep and the blissful dream that didn't seem like a dream where he was loved.

"Walker," the man screams, "you're to be executed publically tonight!"

"On the full moon," Allen laughs. "How quaint. Is that supposed to scare me?!" The innocent sweetness falls away as he snaps at last. "Kill me now, if you dare. My life hasn't truly held meaning since Mana died. I was never meant to be a part of this world. I see that now." His head drops down. "I don't care anymore."

"Allen!" Kanda cries and slams his body into one of the men holding the whitette; Lavi gets the other.

"Traitors!"

"So," Lavi says cockily. "I'm a Bookman. Although…" He looks over at his partner in crime that's holding Allen to his chest. "I don't know why Kanda wants to help Moyashi so much."

"He cried in front of me last night," the blunette admits. "He's terrified, even if he won't show it." Wide silver eyes stare up at the savior holding him and blur with long pent up tears. "It's okay. I've got you now."

"Not for long~," a sing-songing voice calls out, one that's hauntingly familiar, and the Order members other than Allen are frozen. From a heart-shaped door, the Millennium Earl emerges beside Road and the rest of the Noahs pour out, their eyes locked on Allen's. "Hello, Allen-chan~, little hijo."

Something clicks inside of the boy at that, and he pushes away from Kanda, eyes focusing and becoming a lighter and brighter shade of silver. "Adam?"

"I'm sorry~."

"For what?" Allen giggles, sounding more childish than usual. "I don't blame you, cousin."

"Cousin?!" became the common reaction, but Adam only laughed.

"It's good to finally meet you on real face-to-face terms, Allen de la Luna~."

"The same with you, Adam Millennium, son of Taiyō." A look of realization crosses his face. "Timcampy!" he calls out, and the little golden being flies into his outstretched palm. "He was Neah's, correct?"

"Yes~."

"Then you should take him," Allen giggles. "I have Maylira."

Adam's face holds surprise. "Aunt Luna gave you your own starsprite?"

"Yeah… why?"

The Millennium Earl chuckles. "Neah and I had to catch our own."

"Oh, don't act like it was so hard, Lero." The pumpkin umbrella flies up to his shoulder with a scowl. "It only took you a few hours to catch me, Lero~."

"And you're pathetic on a good day," Devit says, leaning up against a wall. "At least Timcampy and the tease are worth something."

"The tease are nebula starsprites, right Tyki?"

The Noah of Pleasure sighs before answering the white haired boy. "Yeah, took me forever to catch the male and female and now there's too many of them. I swear they breed like rabbits."

"That's what they're supposed to do."

"Yeah, yeah."

Adam laughs loudly and takes ahold of Allen's hand. "It's time to go home. You're mother's waiting for you."

"Okay!" Allen chimes and holds out his own hand. "Kanda, Howard, come with us. My mother wants to meet you two."

"Mother?" Link inquires, now able to move.

"Yep!" The lunar albino giggles again. "Her name is Luna, and she's the Moon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Allen's mother in her majestic grace looks down at Link and Kanda with great kindness. "Thank you for helping my son."

"N-no problem," Link says, looking over at the whitette who's playing with a silver sort-of-version of Timcampy. Maylira, Allen's starsprite, what becomes of a shooting star once it's caught, has a long tail and feathery wings like Tim, but instead of a cross, the symbol of the stars, she carries a moon crest, showing that it was Luna who extended her great hand to catch the feisty star. Floating above her horns is a halo, false advertisement to anyone who isn't her master.

"Miss Luna," Kanda says, averting his eyes from the boy he's fought with for so long. "If I may ask, why did you allow Allen to stay on Earth and get hurt?"

Her face grows sad. "My sister... she is vile... Only a demon such as her would try to destroy humanity, even if it does pollute and harm the land we've loved and known for so long. She only cares for the plants; animals hold nothing good to her. So she spoils the gifts that she got from parents who wanted nothing to do with their children. She makes the Noahs do something that they don't really want to. That got Neah killed..." Her own silver pools move to her child who's cuddling with bigger versions of Timcampy and Maylira. "That's why I gave the humans what you refer to as innocence to protect themselves... I never intended for Allen to get caught up in this mess, but..."

"But he has innocence," Link finishes.

"Yes. He was born with it... I never knew that that could ever happen, but it did. And because of it, his life has been one big nightmare after another ever since Mana died."

* * *

On the other side of the room, Allen closes his eyes, hoping that whatever wants to come out of his mouth will be quiet.

_"Everything is engulfed by snow, as everything melts into silence and grief._

_When I hold up my hand,_

_The fragile snow melts upon my palm and dissolves to nothing."_

Luna looks up and smiles. "You boys are in for a treat. Allen doesn't sing very often, especially not _Soundless Voice_."

_Snow piles up like sand, once you gather, it all in one single piece._

_"Is my voice clear to you now?"_

_If I were to speak, you would no longer be able to hear me._

_You can tell me your lonely, you can tell me your aching._

_I'll try to find a way, to cure your pain._

_I beg you to not leave me, please don't ever betray me, I don't want to be alone, like once before._

_Even if we're apart right now, can our souls become one?"_

"Why is he singing something so sad?" Kanda asks.

"Because, it's something that he can relate to. Although he doesn't look like it, Allen's really a hundred and fifteen. It scares me how much he's grown in his seven years on Earth. It reminds me that he could die one day..."

_As snow falls down, you slowly wither away in this world._

_If it's even possible, Can I hear your voice one more time?_

_One more time, One more time~_

_Please hear me out._

"Is there anyway to keep him alive?"

"Every ten years, he has to return to my home or he'll won't be able to regain those years that he aged... The same can be said about you two if you wish to stay with him."

"I'd like that," the ex-inspector says, keeping his eyes glued to the only person he's ever _loved._

"Me too..." Kanda adds.

_If it's possible to God, to take my voice and give it to her, I would prefer to feel soundless than emptiness. Even if I am to be left alone in this cold, icy world, it'll be right._

"Who's he singing about?" Link asks.

"Me... He prays that I'll come to Earth..."

_Please once more, once more again_

_Together with you._

_"I love you" is so hard to even say for that there's no love in this world, without you it's like nothing is ever warm. No matter how much or how many times I scream, you won't ever come to me._

_Ahhhhh!_

_"_ He missed you, didn't he?" the blond murmurs.

"He misses me, every time he leaves."

_I beg you snow showers, keep on falling on the both of us right now. It's too pitiful to move on as we grow apart. Even if we one another we can walk our path forever._

"But it's not just about me anymore. He loves you both very much... I can hear it in his voice."

__I'll disappear._ _

* * *

The Sun stares down coldly at her disobedient children, golden eyes cold and evil. "How dare you disobey me, Adam!"

The eldest meets her eyes without flinching, defiance in his own. "Because of you, Allen got hurt! If you weren't such a demonic bitch, everything would be fine! You've brought the Moon's wrath down upon yourself!"

She cackles, knocking Adam to the floor with her power alone. "I don't care what my sister does. Tomorrow, whether you like it or not, you are going to end the Black Order. And maybe, I'll let Neah leave my side."

At those words, the Millennium Earl's eyes flicker over to the bound teenager with a gag in his mouth, Neah Walker. "Yes, mother."


	4. Chapter 4

__The fear wells up in his soul, and his breath turns to ice. "How can this be?" he murmurs, taking in the blood soaked world from his vantage in the sky. Everyone is dead... everyone... And it's all his fault... Why didn't he help them? Why?_ _ **"Why?!"**

Allen's eyes shoot open with his own scream, waking the sleeping forms of Maylira, Link and Kanda. "Allen?" The last whispers, reaching out to grab the sobbing boy's form. "Aren! Look at me!"

Slowly, luminescent silver eyes move to the bluenette's face, tears streaming down his face, and he launches himself into Link's lap. Just before either of the human men can ask what's wrong, Luna runs in the room and scoops her crying son into her arms. "Hush, Allen... Tell me what you saw."

"It w-was... A-aunt Taiyō forced t-them to k-kill everyone!"

"Forced who?" Link inquires.

"The Noahs," Luna answers, clutching Allen tighter. "Allen had a premonition. The last one came about Mana's death and made him leave despite not being allowed to."

"Do they come true?" Kanda asks.

"Always."

"N-not this time!" Allen cries. "I won't allow it!" He struggles against his mothers hold. "I have too go protect everyone!"

"You will stay here!" Luna screams, dropping the whitette on his bed and turning on her heel. "I will take care of this. Kanda, Link, you two are going to help me."

"Alright."

"No!" Allen slams into the door just as it's shut and locked, trapping him and Maylira inside. "No... That's what she wants, Mama..."

* * *

Link, Luna and Kanda arrive just as all of the finders, scientists and exorcists are rounded up to be mass murdered. "Adam," the moon cries, catching her eldest nephew's sorrowful golden eyes. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do..."

"What would Neah say?! He died to protect you from your vile mother's influences!"

"He's not dead..." The carefully held in tears fall from every Noahs' eyes.

"What?"

"Our mother has him, and won't give him back!" Road cries. "She said that if we did this, we'd get him back!" Her hand clutches tightly to Sheryl's, looking more child-like than usual. "Please don't get in our way!"

"You needn't worry about her."

Everyone turns to look at the golden figure that's just appeared, Luna's almost identical twin. "Hello, dearest sister."

"Taiyō!"

"Aww," she says mockingly. "Are you angry with me?"

"Not just me."

"Oh, I forgot all about that little ability of your son. Where is he? I had hoped to see him."

Luna's eyes narrow at the thinly veiled threat. "I left him at home. He's locked in his room."

"Too bad. After all, if I have my way, you won't be returning to him."

* * *

A furious and terrified Allen slams into his door, again and again, despite knowing that he doesn't have the strength to break his door down from past experiences. "Please..." he sobs. "Please let me out of here! I need to get to them!" As if in answer to his pleads, Maylira grows bigger and slams into it at the same time, and it crashes into the hallway. He looks at her gob smacked before regaining his compositor. "Thanks May!"

He speeds down the hall to the gate leading to the Sun's realm and slides through.

* * *

Taiyō smirks at her sister, with a vile laugh bubbling up inside. "Shall we play a game, dear sister." Before she can a soft voice reaches them on the wind.

_"I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes"_

"That voice," Luna murmurs. "Allen?" Much to everyone's surprise, the white haired boy's leaning on his hand beside another teenager, this one with vibrant golden eyes.

_"I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love, both never to come back_

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a newborn baby it just happens everyday_ "

The next line is sung by the other teen that has the Noahs almost in tears. "Neah?" Adam whispers in disbelief.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and it has been painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

Now they sing in unison, terrifying everyone around them. Despite both being clothed in white, it seems as if the color is fading from that stark beauty to gray and then to black.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

A cigarette hangs limply from Neah's mouth, quickly lit by a darkly happy Allen.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm..._

Allen runs his hand across Crown Clown who's cross pulsates a sickening reddish color as if it wants to punish her too. Neah smirks and lays his hand on the younger's.

_I wanna see it painted black, painted black_

_Black as night, black as coal_

_I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky_

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

"So, Aunt Taiyō, are you ready to be painted black?" His silvery eyes darken, and his evil smile grows to reveal fangs, an image mimicked by Neah who's quickly fading away.

"Yes, mother, let's paint you black."

* * *

Luna and the others watch on in horror as the once angelic Allen turns into a demonic monster from the moment he activates Crown Clown who's turned completely black. Without much effort, he's tossing Taiyō around but unfortunately, anything normal he touches is dying. As it is, the Sun's sustaining horrific injuries everyvtime the white and gold claw comes in contact with her skin. But worst of all about the situation is that the duo stuck in the same body are laughing cruelly. "So much fun," they cry.

"Stop it!" Luna screams. "Allen, please!" But before they snap out of it, it's already to late to save the Sun.

* * *

"What are we going to do now that Taiyō's dead?" Adam asks.

"I'll take over, Aunt Luna. It is my fault, and Allen and I shouldn't be around one another." The whitette beside him grins sheepishly. "I'll take the rest of my family with me, if you don't mind."

"I don't. So things will finally go back to the way they should..."

* * *

A hundred years later...

Allen looks over at Link's sleeping face with a smile before averting his attention to Kanda. Ever since they came back to the lunar realm, they've been with him almost all of the time. They're lovers now, and Allen wouldn't want it any other way.

He hasn't seen Neah since though, but it's for the best. No one ever wants to face them like that again...


End file.
